The One With Christmas
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: As always, Christmas is a time of celebration and cheer. Monica plans a killer Christmas party with all the friends. Just a look at a funny Christmas scene with all the characters, good laughs, and hot romance. Humorous story that I wrote because I love Friends. Please R&R. :) just a one shot, unless you guys want more? Better than it sounds!


**A/N - You've really got to imagine the characters saying these things, that's how I find it funny, because I can see them saying these things, maybe that's just me, but anyway, enjoy! **

**The One With Christmas**

Christmas was a time for celebration and cheer. Monica had been planning a Christmas party for too long to count, it just had to go perfect. She absolutely couldn't settle for anything less than perfect. She had spirited games planned, amazing food that she had spent all day cooking, not to mention some great Christmas movies.

The party was to start in an hour, Chandler had been helping her all day, except not really. She couldn't trust him with anything, mostly he just made sure the tv worked. Monica wasn't angry, she did things better by herself anyway.

"Chandler, so you think you could maybe, possibly go get more punch? I'm not sure we have enough." Monica said with evident worry.

"Mon, you've got like 20 gallons over there. It'll be fine." Chandler said and stood up, he walked over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"I just want everything to be perfect." Monica said and fell into Chandlers embrace.

"I know ya do."

"Do we have enough food?"

"Yes." Chandler said with a hint of annoyance.

"Don't take this so lightly," Monica chastised. "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no." Monica said and removed herself from his embrace.

"What?" Chandler asked, suddenly alarmed.

"How could I be so dumb!" Monica shouted.

"Wanna do a quicky in the bedroom?" Chandler asked with a boyish grin.

"Chandler!"

"No?"

"I forgot the Christmas music! Chandler, you have to go get Mariah Carey's newest Christmas album, that's the only music that will please everyone." Monica instructed. "Go to that dealer on fifth avenue, I'm sure he'll have it."

"What?" Chandler cried.

"You have to hurry!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot Christmas music was more important than LIVING." Chandler said.

"He's not that bad, you'll be fine. Now GO!" Monica said.

Chandler huffed and left. Right before the door closed, Chandler stuck his head back in, quicky when I get back?"

"Go, Chandler!" Monica said with a small giggle.

* * *

Rachel began getting ready, Monica's Christmas party was soon, and she needed to look her best in order to make Ross jealous. As she finished, two familiar arms circled her waist and turned her towards his toned body.

"Paolo." Rachel whispered and let his name fall off her lips with lust.

The couple embraced with hot passionate kissing.

"We've. . .really. . .got. . .to go." Rachel said between kisses.

* * *

Ross combed his hair while singing to Mariah Carey.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Ross pointed his combed at himself in the mirror right as it said mistletoe, and continued singing.

Oh the joys of Christmas.

* * *

Phoebe had arrived at Monica's early, unsure of what to do.

"Phoebe, the party doesn't start for a half hour." Monica said looking at her watch.

"I know, but I was sitting there on my couch like, 'Monica has a tv.', so I thought I'd just hang out here till the party started." Phoebe said and pushed her way through. Not hesitating to take a handful of chocolate colored nuts on her way to the couch.

"Phoebe, those are for the party."

"Oh sorry." Phoebe said in a unapologetic monotone voice.

Monica shook her head and continued party preparations with annoyance.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Joey ran through Monica's door just as she had finished setting everything out.

"Mon, you'll never believe what just happened." Joey said with glee.

"Did you have sex?"

"No, I had sex - " Joey paused with a giant grin. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." Monica said with a fake smile.

"No, this one was different, like the one." Joey said, his face got really serious.

"You think everyone is the _one_." Phoebe said.

"I wasn't talkin to you, Phoebe." Joey said, waving his hands in a "ah-hah" moment.

"Why was this one special?" Monica asked.

"My breath." Joey said with another grin.

"Your breath?"

"Yeah, before we had sex I had this gum in my mouth, right, I've had this gum like a million times, but this time, it made my mouth. . .perfect peppermint." Joey said and puffed his chest in pride.

Monica raised her eyebrows with a smile and mock amusement.

"At least that's how my gum described it." Joey said with a smile and grabbed a handful of the chocolate covered nuts.

"There for the party!" Monica cried and began walking away.

Joey shoved the nuts back in the bowl, and followed Monica. "But you didn't hear the best part," Joey said.

"What is the best part, Joey?" Monica asked in annoyance.

"You're like a sexless Scrooge."

"I'm not sexless, I'm married Joey."

"Why do you think I never married?" Joey asked. "Sexless."

"Yeah, that's why." Monica said, laced with sarcasm. "What was the best part?"

"Im going to make millions off this!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well my breath was 'perfect peppermint', like a candy cane, right?"

Monica nodded.

"This is my pitch, 'All the joys of eating a candy cane, minus the choking hazard.' Good, huh?" Joey said nodding his head vigorously up and down.

"Joey, you can't sell something that's already being sold."

"I don't understand." Joey said and followed Monica back out to the living room.

She was saved from an answer as a shivering Chandler rushed through the door and slammed it behind him.

"Chandler." Monica said and rushed to his side. He slid down the door, and stared straight forward. "It was so dark."

"Did you get it?"

Chandler looked her dead in the eyes, "oh I got it." He slowly opened his jacket and pulled out the CD.

"I knew you could do it." Monica said pecked him on the cheek. She ripped the CD out of his freezing hands and put it in the stereo.

"Now we wait for everyone to show up late." Monica said with a smile and slumped into one of the table chairs.

"Chandler, listen to this." Joey said and placed his arm around Chandler's neck.

The pair walked out of the room to discuss, Joeys brilliant idea.

Ross arrived a few minutes later. "Sorry I'm late, traffics was crazy." Ross embraced his sister.

"Traffic? You live like a building away." Monica looked out the window and pointed. "I can literally see your apartment from here."

Ross shrugged and set down a plate of cookies. Monica stared at them.

"What are those?"

"Cookies, I thought maybe I could help out this year."

"Oh Ross, you know I do the cooking." Monica said with a smile. She picked up the cookies and placed them above the fridge. "We'll use 'em for extra." Monica said with a wink." Ross took off his coat and joined Phoebe on the couch.

Soon after that, Rachel arrived. Along with Paolo.

"Rachel! And. . .Paolo." Monica said.

Paolo nodded his "hi" and joined the party on the couch.

Monica stopped Rachel from going over there.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing a plus one." Monica said through gritted teeth in a hushed tone.

"Well you always over cook, I thought it'd be fine." Rachel said with a careless shrug.

Rachel walked away and cuddled into Paolo's embrace, she didn't miss the fidgeting with Ross and was pleased with her work. Chandler and Joey re-entered the room and sat across from everyone else.

"Alright everyone, I knew Rachel would be late, so we are right on track." Monica said.

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Food is first! Now this is where everyone sits." Monica said pulling out a seating chart.

"God, Mon. You made us a seating chart?" Ross said as grabbed the paper and found his respectful seat.

After everyone was seated, a blessing was made on the food, and the bunch began a casual conversation while eating the delicious food.

"Monica, this is incredible!" Joey said shoving more food into his mouth.

"You're eating it wrong." Monica said and tried to help the incompetent man.

Dinner proceeded as planned.

"Alright, times up. It's time for the first game." Monica announced.

"But I'm not done." Chandler said through a mouthful of food.

"Come on, swallow. We don't have time for this." Monica said with a grin and left the table.

The friends and Paolo followed after her and sat on the couch and chairs, forming a circle.

"Alright, you all know how to play this game." Monica said and handed each person a wrapped gift. "I'm sorry Paolo, I didn't know you were coming." Monica said with a grimace and handed him a box of pop tarts. "But you know what Monica does best? Adjusts. Even when she doesn't want to." The last part was barely a mumble as she fell to the couch next to Chandler.

"When I say left, you pass it to your left. When I say right, pass it to your right. Everybody got it?"

"Wait, I pass it to my right when you say right?" Chandler said with sarcasm.

He chuckled lightly while the rest of them stared at him in disgust.

"I thought it was funny." Chandler mumbled.

"Christmas with the Right family." Monica started. Everyone passed their gifts. "No, not yet, that was just the title." Monica exclaimed. Everyone took their gift back. Monica shook her head. "Christmas was almost here and Mother RIGHT was - why didn't any of you pass your gift? I said right." Monica questioned.

"Oh, I didn't know we were going." Rachel said and passed her gift. The rest followed and Monica continued in annoyance.

"She was in the kitchen finishing the Christmas baking, as Sue RIGHT was across the room decorating cookies."

The game continued on, Joey ended up with the pop tarts, and everyone was pleased with their white elephant gift.

"Thanks Monica." The bunch said in unison.

"Now it's time for a Christmas movie." Monica said.

Everyone got comfortable as she put in "A Charlie Brown Christmas."

"Yes!" Joey cried.

The movie was enjoyed and soon everyone had fallen asleep except Ross. Ross stood up to get some fresh air on the balcony. After a moment he was pleasantly surprised to find Rachel come and stand with him.

"Monica knows how to throw one hell of a party." Rachel said.

"Sure does." Ross said, void of emotion.

"Are you always going to treat me like this?" Rachel asked, clearly annoyed.

"Are you always going to pull the 'jealous' card?" Ross retorted with just as much anger.

"You know about that?" Rachel said with a sour look on her face.

"Uh, yeah Rach."

"Ross, I'm sorry things didn't work out, but we can't keep fighting like this. For our friends sake." Rachel said and looked in at their friends peacefully sleeping.

"You're right." Ross said. "Come here." Ross held out his arms and Rachel willingly entered the warm hug. They sat there for a few minutes until Rachel looked up into his eyes.

"Ross?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't love Paolo. I barely like him. I mean I like _him, _wellI like his body - "

Ross cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry." Ross said and pulled away.

Rachel grabbed his neck and pulled him close to her body, the pair began to kiss passionately for several minutes. What they didn't realize is that they had an audience.

"Maybe I am sexless." Monica said glumly while watching her brother and her best friend make out on the balcony.

* * *

**THE END. **

**My first Friends fic. Let me know what you think, and if I should do more? **

**Thanks! :) **


End file.
